


《学霸同桌是我死敌》第82章

by BaYueYue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaYueYue/pseuds/BaYueYue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	《学霸同桌是我死敌》第82章

便利贴被陆淮重新折好放进信封。

客厅里没有空调，这么肉贴着肉，实在闷热，姜衢一骨碌起来，陆淮便跟着：“饿了吗？”

被他这么一提醒，还真有些饿。

但姜衢低头看了看自己的裤子，又看了看陆淮的裤子。

“你确定就这么吃饭？”

“就怎么吃饭？”陆淮挑了挑眉。

姜衢松了松领口，拽着他脖子让他往下看。

陆淮伸手，按在他裤腰，却先往上移，指头从他结实的腹肌往下，掌心贴紧了皮肤，没有规律地抚摸打转。

由下而上蹿起的火气席卷全身，姜衢勾陆淮脖子的手臂收紧，他用气声催道：“能不能快点？”

陆淮一条腿跪在沙发上，吻过去堵住他的嘴，另一只手抛了手机：“点外卖。”

突然晃过眼前的手机把姜衢吓了一跳，松了手在空气里飞快接住：“卧槽——”

他想骂陆淮一句，但已经来不及。

陆淮的手已经握住了他。

姜衢立刻抿紧唇，手里抓着手机，用掌根艰难抵住陆淮胸膛，随着他的频率呼吸。

有手指在顶端揉了揉，姜衢猛地从喉咙里逸出一声难以控制的低哼。

“点外卖，不然一会儿还得等。”陆淮的声音很慢，每个字都说的很悠闲，仿佛他们什么都没做，只是刚回家躺在沙发上商量今晚吃什么。

姜衢松开掌根，伏在陆淮肩头，用自己的脸解锁了。

“你说手机对人脸深度学习，会不会记下你现在的表情？”陆淮在他耳边低低问，“说不定下次你高潮的时候，它也能认得到你。”

姜衢手心里全是汗，被陆淮的话一冒犯，就立刻抓紧了手指，汗湿导致他差点掐的手机飞出去。

“陆淮！”他险险捞住以后，气急败坏地脸红。

可惜陆淮手上的速度不容他再生气。

“想吃什么？”陆淮不打算让他就这么射了，放缓了速度问。

姜衢把手机往沙发上一扔：“不吃了！”

陆淮抢人似的揽过他的腰：“那我们上楼，腿夹紧。”

姜衢很配合，两条腿往上抬了抬，靠近陆淮的窄腰，在他腹前交叉：“快走。”

被打断的欲望太过强烈，姜衢一进卧室就贴在陆淮身上，陆淮伸手往下，揉了几把以后：“给你口吗？”

“没洗澡……”姜衢把他拉回来。

“现在洗。”

他们俩半推半就地进卫生间，再往浴室里走，花洒依旧扔在大理石上，陆淮拾起来，单手开了水。

温度还没来得及调整，花洒里喷出一阵冰凉，姜衢咯噔一下，抱住陆淮。

他们身上的校服湿了，贴着露出肤色，陆淮单手搂着姜衢，拇指按住他的肋骨，其余四根捏紧了他的皮肤，将他往自己身前带。

花洒掉在地上，热水终于升腾着往上冒。

他们接吻。

起初是慢的，等雾气笼罩整个浴室以后，他们脱掉了彼此的衣服，浑身上下冒着热。

姜衢额头贴在墙上才触到唯一的冰凉。

陆淮覆在他身后，手从他喉结，游走到胸膛，不长的指甲轻轻刮过嫣红，姜衢急喘了一声。

他感觉得到陆淮抵在自己身后的坚硬，不得不挣扎了一番。

陆淮剪了他的手放在腰后，下巴磕到他肩头，声音很温柔，却充满了诱惑和欲望。  
“做不做？”

“我感觉我要给你压了……”姜衢抬起头，中间突出的喉结打破了好看的弧度。

银色的链条斜斜略过锁骨，戒指和小扇贝贴近皮肤。

“做完，我给你压一遍。”陆淮哄骗他，牙齿咬开链子，往底下亲。

几乎密闭的浴室里温度过高，姜衢早分不清身上的是汗还是水，他脖子后仰，嘴唇贴住陆淮的耳朵：“那……不在这……”

陆淮轻轻放了他自由，转身出去。

姜衢霎时松懈下来，双手抵住墙壁，任水顺着发丝和脸颊往下滑，慢慢喘气。

淅沥水声里，陆淮去而复发。

因为呼吸不畅又浑身无力，姜衢整个后背都绷直了，手臂和肩胛骨连成一条斜线，腰落在空中，臀部轻微往上翘起一点弧度。

陆淮一只手就勾了他的腰，往自己身下带。

姜衢直直撞了过去，坚硬的事物便顺着臀缝往上滑过。

他被热气蒸的模糊的意识逐渐回笼，慌张的往后面伸手摸陆淮。

“姜衢，忍一下，”陆淮将润滑剂挤了抹在指尖，在穴口揉了两圈，“不让你疼。”

指尖触上来的时候姜衢立刻抖了一下。

他不是没想过和陆淮上床这件事，甚至早早就做好了准备，只是现下他脑子一团乱麻，实在没办法装出一副清醒又乐在其中的模样。

所有的稚嫩和慌张都表现在脸、和颤抖的双腿上。

陆淮俯身吻他的后背，很细碎，但偶尔也会用舌尖舔一舔。

姜衢全身都在发软，尽管陆淮的手指还只是在门口打转。

“宝贝。”陆淮很轻地叫他，“我的。”

姜衢全身过电一般地颤抖，而大腿根同时被陆淮羽毛般轻盈地拂过，痒得他差点跪到地上。

陆淮的手指便顺势轻轻放了进去。

姜衢所有肌肉在一瞬间觉醒，将他整个人固定在原地。

明显的异物感让他不敢动弹半分，而陆淮的目光仿佛从后面将他洞穿，姜衢整个手肘都贴在了墙壁上，脸藏了进去，但这个姿势也让他腰再往下沉了沉。

视野里是完全不能看的画面，陆淮喉结滚了滚，开始缓慢地抽插手指。

姜衢受不住这样的，不到两根手指就开始不住地喘气，扭着屁股不让陆淮在里面打转。

“别闹。”陆淮哑着声音在他屁股上拍了一下，力气不大不小。

姜衢控制呼吸，闭上眼睛：“陆淮……你他妈能快一点吗？”他浑身上下都是汗，竭力用手指抠墙壁缝，“再戳下去我要死了！”

他说完，身后的手指便很快抽了出去，激得他嗷了一声。

陆淮的手肘把开关按下，浴室里的水声霎时停止，他抽了浴巾下来，囫囵将姜衢擦了个大概，便打着他腿弯抱起，侧身出门。

门外空调的低温度还是让姜衢抖了抖，陆淮给他扯了被子盖肚子，然后回浴室拿了毛巾，拉他的手，让他坐起来。

姜衢起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，左右拢了被子，只露出个脑袋。

陆淮不禁失笑：“在里面做就不会这么冷了。”

头发被陆淮擦了半干，他身后的异物感都还没消散，臀缝里也还有黏腻感。

陆淮拉开他的被子，扬手掀到他们俩的后背上。

没有高温和水汽，姜衢清醒很多，只是脸上和身上各处关节都泛着粉色。

被陆淮掐过的地方更是留下暂时的斑驳。

被子被陆淮拱起来，姜衢整个胸膛上方凉飕飕的，他便凑过去，攀住他脖子。然后稍带了些力气，让他慢慢贴向自己。

陆淮盯着他看。

还没干透的额发有一部分黏住一起，印在染着浅薄粉色的额头。

“别看了。”姜衢按住他的手，“再看下去，你都快软了。”

陆淮手顿了顿，下一秒，他便压在姜衢身上，往他腿间顶了两下：“软吗？”

姜衢两条腿都被他拱着分开了，凉气很快侵袭，陆淮就伸手把他搓热了。

重新挤润滑剂的时候姜衢偏头看了一眼，只觉得色情至极，再下一步看见陆淮将手指重新放进来时，他刷地闭上眼睛，放弃所有想法，只任着陆淮动手。

陆淮是个很有耐心的人，手指在姜衢身后一根一根地加，在听到他止不住的哼唧时，更会亲亲他的胸口，亲亲他的嘴唇，像给奖励一般，鼓励他再吃一根手指。

酸胀到极致，姜衢拽了拽陆淮的手腕，眼睛睁大了看着他。

陆淮抽出手，小声说了句：“等会儿，套。”

姜衢确认床头柜上只放了润滑剂，这会儿他根本不想让陆淮离开，便自己够了润滑剂过来，捏着陆淮的手，让他一股脑全往身下挤了。

“这样够了吧……”他一下一下喘气，下巴高高扬起。

陆淮眸子沉了沉，从被子里捞了他一条腿压再胸前，再轻柔地俯下身吻他，手也揉他的耳垂和腿侧。

他们的呼吸没有默契地交杂在一起，姜衢好像回到了刚才那个充满热气的浴室，浑身上下浮出细薄的密汗。

“姜衢。”陆淮的声音压着喉咙出来。

“嗯？”他小声问。

陆淮在他肩上亲了一口当作回应，用了些力气顶进去。

刚还眯着的眼睛一秒睁大，姜衢掐住了陆淮的手腕，胸腔里灌进一口气，痛的呼不出来。

陆淮在一半的位置停下动作，顺着姜衢的颈窝绕到后面，抵着他的背将他单手揽起来，压进自己怀里。

半晌，姜衢才从齿缝里艰难地骂他：“操……你他妈……这么大干什么？”

“疼不疼？”陆淮问。

他们贴在一起，姜衢能感觉到，陆淮的声音因为克制而发抖。

额角触到陆淮下颌流下来的汗珠，姜衢咬了咬牙，直放着的另一条腿费力抬起来，扯着连接处，还疼的他吸了口凉气，但好在顺利搭在了陆淮腰上。

他用腿勾着陆淮的腰，往下拉，也往自己身边按：“你行不行，半天进不来……”

下一秒，他勾着的那条腿被陆淮抓过，一样压在胸前，再挂在陆淮肩头。

姜衢感觉自己被陆淮折起来了，没有一点可以着力的地方，他慌慌张张想要抓陆淮的背，却没来得及，身下已经被陆淮彻底撞了进去。

钝痛如约而至，姜衢突然明白什么叫做两眼一黑，在快要不能忍受的痛感里，姜衢后悔说陆淮不行，但又同时气得想打人。

陆淮一边吻他一边小幅度地进出，这似乎是他可以控制的最低速度，他逼迫自己，不让自己去看满面潮红的姜衢，手指掐姜衢脚踝掐的泛白。

姜衢本来就疼得腿哆嗦，被他这么掐更是难过，在陆淮从他肩头上起来的空隙里，他缩了腿，飞快从胸腔里送出一口气，带着被身下顶出来的呼叫。  
“嗯……”

陆淮脑子里那根弦彻底断了。

他把碍事的被子掀开，低头在姜衢唇上重重吻了一下：“乖，腿张开。”

没等姜衢给出回应，他便按着姜衢并拢缩紧的腿，往里只重不轻地顶弄。

姜衢猝不及防地“嗷”了一声，接下来便只有破碎而断续地呻吟。

他被陆淮顶着一点点退后，仿佛躲着他，怕他腿间的东西似的，在后脑勺要撞上床头之前，陆淮伸手护住了。

而姜衢的臀也因为这个体位被他抬得更高。

他看见陆淮和自己没有缝隙地连接在一起，睁大了眼睛，脸和脖子迅速变红。

陆淮也注意到，便按着他的耻骨，抽了大半截出来，只留着头部在里面。

润滑剂泛着亮色，姜衢胸膛也跟着蔓延上一层绯红。

陆淮当着姜衢的面，用力顶了进去。

“啊！”姜衢蹿上去猛抱住陆淮，头贴在自己腿边，不敢再看。

他像只被欺负了无法还手的小兽，一下一下挨着身下的重撞，断断续续地呼喊。

占有欲和情欲让陆淮发了狠地顶他，即使姜衢挣扎着、怒着打他脸，抽他巴掌，用没什么力气的拳头捶他，用不整齐的指甲抓他的肩、背，他也没停。

姜衢的快感隐匿在这些混乱的动作里，不知道从几时起，疼痛就不那么明显了，抽插进出带来的爽感令他仰着脖子向陆淮露出脆弱的喉结。

在陆淮咬着他喉结突然抽出去往里撞的时候，姜衢浑身麻了一阵，脑子里断片般空白，手指和脚趾全都蜷缩在一起，不可遏制地逸出惊呼。

陆淮只停了半秒，便对着位置飞快顶弄，是之前没对姜衢用过的速度。

姜衢的“啊”连成整整一句，没有机会断开。

魂魄都好像离开了身体，全身上下只剩下一个地方，他也只能感知到陆淮。

没顶的快感冲进所有感官，姜衢抖着手脚在陆淮怀里射了。

他没什么时间回味这段高潮，就被陆淮捞起来，放在到床头。

高潮过后的余韵让他浑身发软，费力抓住一个实木制的，不知道什么的板子以后，陆淮提着他的腰再开始猛顶。

姜衢敏感极了，这个姿势又过于深入。他受不住力，由抓着床头变成趴在床头，侧脸贴住墙，一下一下晃动。

质量上乘的床架都开始咯吱响，陆淮伏下身，胸口贴住姜衢后背。

“姜衢，”陆淮在他耳边低声说，“看我。”

姜衢最大角度地回头，看见陆淮一双发红的眼睛。

脸颊上似乎还有个巴掌印。

陆淮和他接吻，从唇齿间哑着说出一句话：“可以在里面吗？”

姜衢气不打一处来，可额头上的汗就这么滴进了眼尾，他来不及说话，趁酸涩之前赶紧抬手擦。

陆淮以为他哭了，身后的动作也变得缓慢。

“不在里面，”陆淮蹭了蹭他的耳朵，“不在里面，不哭了。”

姜衢本来不想哭，陆淮一说软话，他就控制不住地流眼泪。

陆淮换了姿势，将他抱进怀里，一点一点地吻。

姜衢不知道自己在哭什么，但就是抬起胳膊抱住了陆淮，用已经有些沙哑的喉咙叫他：“你他妈倒是动啊……”

陆淮只轻轻地抬他起来，然后放下，极近温柔，姜衢受不住他这样的折磨，红着眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，声音格外软糯，想凶人却凶不出来：“你没吃饭，不能用力么？”

只是一句话，陆淮就掐着他的腰，从下往上一顿操。

姜衢被他弄的失声尖叫，陆淮似乎是欺负够了，重新将人放下来，推了他一条腿便往里狠撞。

姜衢在再次失去意识之前，用手拉住了陆淮的腰，不让他出去。

他喘着气，眯着眼睛看天花板，只觉得天花板依然还在上下动。

“累吗？”陆淮伏在他身上，亲了亲他耳朵。

姜衢抬起手肘擦脸上的汗：“还好。”

他被陆淮压着，声音出来都是短促的，可等陆淮准备抽离的时候，他却按了陆淮后背。

“就这么呆会儿……”姜衢也说不清自己在留恋什么，但他就想陆淮在里面呆着。

陆淮顺着他的意往里挤了挤，然后给他慢慢擦眉毛里的汗，差不多到处都干爽以后，他才按了按姜衢红肿的唇。

“想什么？”

“想你是个小垃圾。”姜衢垂眸，手在他后脑勺上有一下没一下地轻拍，“你是不是故意没把避孕套拿过来。”

陆淮“嗯”了一声。

姜衢往他后背上抽了一巴掌，然后慢慢眨眼睛，接着就合上了。

“别睡，”陆淮拍拍他的脸，“先去洗澡。”

姜衢环住他脖子：“你弄进来的，你自己弄出去，我困死了……”他打了个哈欠，张嘴到一半，感觉到陆淮又硬了，“我是不是现在随便说些什么你都能硬……”

陆淮抱他起来：“嗯，所以你还不能睡。”

他们就着这个姿势，陆淮每走一步，姜衢就怀疑有什么东西要顺着臀尖流下来，而陆淮似乎有意要欺负他，每一步走的都起伏很大，到浴室门口时，姜衢又开始手脚发软。

最后还是再做了一次。

姜衢被陆淮抱着，后背贴住墙，双腿勾在他腰间，在关住了窗户的浴室里放肆地呻吟呼喊。

以至于陆淮给他清理的时候，他腿都合不上，只能趴着让陆淮来。

一场性事消耗太大体力，但姜衢不想承认此刻这么不想动是因为这件事，他甚至还把部分锅推给了白天的高考。

陆淮点了外卖，坐在床边给他吹头发。

“陆淮。”姜衢拽了拽他的衣服，懒懒散散靠过去，却被陆淮按着脑袋挡住了。

“先吹干。”

陆淮抓了抓他蓬松的头发，放下吹风机以后才问：“怎么了？”

姜衢抱住他，仰着脸问：“爽不爽？”

陆淮真没想到他会问，愣了两秒，说：“这辈子没这么爽过。”

姜衢嫌弃：“没见过世面，你这一辈子还长着，现在就最爽了，以后怎么办。”

“先爽着吧，以后再说。”陆淮拉了被子盖上，和姜衢勾着手指睡好。

“你怎么不问我爽不爽？”姜衢不甘心地问。

陆淮贴着他额角亲吻：“你爽不爽都写在脸上了。”

姜衢气急败坏，想抬腿踹他，没想到才一半就撅着了，痛呼一声以后，腿缩回来蜷着暗暗发痛。

陆淮侧过身揽着他，手按在他臀上，指头伸在外面给他轻轻揉。

“渣男，说好了不让我疼的呢？”姜衢骂他。

“是我的错，”他一本正经地总结，“我高估了一个处男的技术和忍耐力。”

“……”姜衢竟然不知道怎么接着骂。

或许是陆淮真的太温柔，姜衢就这么昏昏沉沉睡过去了，臀瓣里夹着陆淮修长的指节。

被子外面，他只露出锁骨上的皮肤，但也有一点红色牙印，不知道在什么时候陆淮咬的。

“我的。”陆淮吻了吻他的额头。

姜衢睡的不踏实，细小地呼出声音，像是一个回应。  
“嗯。”

再睁开眼睛的时候，屋里还是黑的，姜衢颈后压着陆淮的手臂，整个人像只小动物似的被陆淮圈在怀里。

平时陆淮这么搂他，他大都感觉有些手脚被束缚住，不是很舒坦，但也许是今天和陆淮有了什么实质性的关系，姜衢格外愿意让他这么搂着。

姜衢和他偎了五分钟，没能再次入睡，反而越躺越饿，就想推开他的手起床去找点东西吃。

刚起身陆淮便醒了，半眯着眼睛：“嗯？”

“我饿了……”姜衢小声说。

他们不是很看得清彼此，尤其是刚醒的陆淮，他用手重新环住姜衢的腰：“我拿了外卖，放在楼下保温箱里了。”

“哦……那我下去拿，”姜衢想起来，却发现不怎么动的了，“别勒着我。”

陆淮整个人趴过来，正面朝下，耳朵贴在他胸膛上，手慢慢揉他的肚子：“会不会不舒服？”

睡醒一觉，这个问题就不那么好回答了。

姜衢脸皮又变薄了。

“……还，还行吧就。”他不自在地动了动胳膊，“就是有点饿。”

陆淮撑着起来：“我去拿，你再躺会儿。”

姜衢没头脑地“哦”了一声，等陆淮出门去，被子里凉下来一块，又问，“你定了什么外卖？”

问完才发现，陆淮早听不见了。

他有些愣愣地摸自己的后脑勺。

陆淮去了很久，姜衢掀开被子，发现自己身上穿的整整齐齐。

他提了提裤腰，有些不太自然地出门，走了一截楼梯，他扶着扶手，叹了口气，还是重新回去了。

陆淮，老子杀了你！！！

他刚进房间，陆淮就端了两碗粥和一碟炒荷包蛋进来。

“起来了？”

姜衢早饿的不行，揉了揉眼睛，想坐在陆淮书桌前，陆淮嫌弃椅子硬，推了推：“床上吃。”

“弄脏床怎么办？”姜衢问他。

“也不是没弄脏过，”陆淮拖了椅子在他边上：“脏了再拿去洗。”

“你还有几条床单可以换。”姜衢嘟囔了一句，把粥端过来，一口气喝了半碗，“你再这样，我都怀疑我在坐月子。”

陆淮把荷包蛋夹进他碗里，姜衢咬了一口，边角是他特喜欢的酥焦味，鼓励他：“今天的煎的特别成功。”

“我这碗也喝了。”陆淮给他。

“那你不饿吗？”

陆淮接过他的空碗：“不会很饿。”

“不会很饿就是有点饿，你自己喝。”

陆淮很轻地笑了：“怎么有种家里揭不开锅的感觉了，”他揉揉他的脑袋，“喝吧，喝完早点睡，我饿了会自己下楼煮面。”

姜衢：“我也要吃面。”

陆淮拇指给他按了按太阳穴：“不困吗？”

姜衢喝了一碗粥，觉得还好。

陆淮便起身：“那还喝不喝？”

“吃面。”姜衢仰着头。

睡醒以后他就没整理过头发，毛茸茸的，还有几根翘着，眼睛乌黑，因为眼底下的淡淡青色，所以看起来格外圆乎，纯良。  
他唇上有水色，一切都让陆淮燥得发狂。

“我去煮面。”陆淮起身。

姜衢捏他的手腕：“我去看你煮面。”

陆淮垂眸️：“好走吗？”

姜衢松开手，冲着陆淮伸直了：“抱我。”

陆淮眉头拧住，最后捏了捏眉心，手穿过他的腿弯，把他打横抱起来。

“姜衢，不要在这种时候和我撒娇。”他稳稳走下楼。

姜衢攀着他脖子，还用头顶蹭陆淮颈窝：“干嘛。”

“就是不能干嘛，”陆淮让他在厨房里站好，“所以心急。”

姜衢笑了，胳膊肘拐他：“快点，都两点半了，什么时候能睡觉。”

煮面不是很需要技术活，陆淮简单做了汤底就下挂面，因为他们没在家吃饭，冰箱里没什么新鲜蔬菜，陆淮就炒了蘑菇酱和肉碎倒上去，在把姜衢吃剩的煎鸡蛋窝在最上面。

“我担心咱俩以后一起住，会不会一起发福。”

陆淮和他一起吃：“运动量大些就能消化了。”

姜衢脑子一岔：“什么运动量？！”

回应他的是一声有些宠溺的笑声。

“……”

陆淮顺着他想岔的意思说：“你想怎么运动量大都可以。”

姜衢倒也没否认他，至少刚刚那一场，他的体验不算差，如果陆淮后来肯听他的慢一点点，他应该会达到十分满意。

处男果然很不懂事，姜衢想。

尽管姜衢喝了一碗粥，但还是没忍住馋，吃掉了满满一碗面，翻着肚皮躺在床上睡不着。

“关灯吗？”陆淮问他。

姜衢摇摇头，陆淮便伸手给他慢慢揉着肚子：“都让你不要再盛了。”

“吃不掉很浪费啊。”

“你就是想吃。”陆淮说。

姜衢哼了一声：“多吃一点怎么了？”

陆淮的手法很好，姜衢都舒服地眯了眼睛。

“吃撑了不好，平时多吃一点行的，胖一点也好看。”陆淮说。

姜衢曲了曲自己的手臂，精瘦好看的肌肉线条出现。

“肌肉它不香吗，为什么要发胖？”姜衢说，“不许带着我温饱思淫欲。”

陆淮又笑了，姜衢也跟着他笑。  
他们笑成了一个样子。

笑累了，姜衢攀着他：“咱们可以计划你生日的旅行了。”

“想去哪儿？”陆淮问他。

姜衢想了会儿：“我其实最想去的是北方，下满雪的地方，我想去滑雪，还想把你推进雪里一顿暴打。”

后面这句给陆淮笑的不行，姜衢在他耳边：“不过我也喜欢夏天，和你一起呆在空调房里翻滚一下午。”

“都听你的，我们今年冬天就去北方，”陆淮停了停，“至于滚一下午，明天也可以。”

姜衢推开他：“我不可以！”

陆淮拢他的额发，拨开了按着美人尖说：“逗你的，过几天。”

姜衢抬眼看他的手指：“你为什么老喜欢按我刘海？”

陆淮在他美人尖上吻了吻：“这里，跑起来很好看，我初三见你的那次，你写答案写到一半，自己写烦了给抓上去的。”

姜衢对他们的初遇实在记忆无多，他从陆淮的话里临摹出自己的样子，不由得感觉亏欠。

陆淮为“喜欢”两个字道过很多次歉，漫长的岁月里也只有他自己，姜衢完全置身事外，自由自在，浑身潇洒。

“陆淮。”他喊他一声。

“怎么了？”

姜衢凑过去吻他的唇：“你是不是答应我了，做完就让我来。”

陆淮挑了挑眉，并没有正面回答问题。

姜衢就半起身扯他面皮：“骗子。”

陆淮半抬眼皮，打了个哈欠。

姜衢看出来，他这个哈欠是假的，目的在于传染自己，好赶快跳过这一茬。

“算了，”姜衢和他抵着额头，“让给你。”

（嗷……我感觉我写车的技术有上升！（但也只是婴儿车TAT


End file.
